Surprised by Love
by shelly99
Summary: *CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP!* Draco has been in love with Ginny since her first year. Does she feel the same? Summary sucks, I know.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: If I owned any of this, I'd be rich. But I'm not. So I don't.  
  
A/N: Just another Draco and Ginny fic. Nothing special. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Okay. I'll admit it. I love her. Really, truely love her. And I've never said a nice word to her in my life. And she'll never find out if I have anything to do with it. You see, I can't ever tell her because of my father. He thinks love is a sign of weakness. And Malfoys are never weak.  
  
It all started back in my second year. My father took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. I ended up in Flourish and Blotts at the same time Potter and the Weasleys were. Of course the Famous Harry Potter made the front page of the Daily Prophet. I told him as much before my father showed up.  
  
Then she had to go and stick up for him. That was the first time I ever noticed her. She wasn't really much to look at. She had the typical Weasley red hair and brown eyes. But it wasn't her looks that did it in for me. No, there was something about the way she stood up to me. Yeah, I know. Potter, Weasley, Granger and most of the Gryffindor House stand up to me all the time. But it was different because it was her.  
  
To be honest, my heart did a little flutter at the time, much to my chagrin. I ignored it, of course and did what I do best. Made fun of Potter, teasing him about his "new girlfriend". Of course she blushed and Potter looked embarrassed. Job well done.  
  
Over the next five years, I did everything I could to get her attention, good or bad. But aside from our meeting back in her first year I didn't exist to her. She ignored me in the hallways, paid no attention to any of rude comments. I didn't even think she remembered I existed until we ran into each other on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of my seventh year.  
  
I was walking through the train, looking for a compartment that was empty and far away from Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy pretty much everyone.  
  
I had just found one when I got pushed into the door from behind.  
  
I turned around and there's innocent Ginny Weasley looking up at me through wide brown eyes.  
  
My heart began pounding hard and I narrowed my eyes at the thought of having any kind of feelings for a muggle-lover. "Don't you Weasleys ever watch where you're going? Or can't your parents afford even one pair of glasses?" I spat out at her.  
  
Her cheeks were tinged crimson for a few seconds before her eyes flashed fire. "Sorry not everyone is as well off as you, Malfoy. But at least I don't have to buy love!"  
  
She pushed past me and stepped into the compartment I had just found.  
  
I rushed in a seconds after she had. "I saw this compartment before you, Weasley. Get out."  
  
Weasley sat back and tilted her, observing me. "I don't see your name on it, Malfoy." She paused as if contemplating something very difficult. "We can share, if you like."  
  
I could keep looking, I thought, torn between leaving and staying. Alone. With Ginny Weasley.  
  
As if reading my mind, she said, "There aren't any more empty compartments. Believe me, I've already checked."  
  
Well, so much for that idea, I thought, flopping down defeatedly across from the little weasel. "Why aren't you sitting with you stupid boyfriend Finnegan?"  
  
Weasley looked up at me sharply. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Not that it's any of your business."  
  
I smirked at her. "What did you dump him for Potter?"  
  
Her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turned red. "No!" she practically shouted. "Harry and I are just friends. Nothing more."  
  
"I didn't think you hat it in you," I sneered. "Little innocent Weasley, cheating on her boyfriend?"  
  
She looked away and stared out the window. "I'll have you know, it was a matter of differences. Not that you would know how relationships work."  
  
"I've had my own share, Weasley."  
  
She snorted and turned to me. "Shagging doesn't count, Malfoy."  
  
I glared at her, but didn't answer. Ginny Weasley, of all people, didn't need to know that I've never, you know. Don't make me say it.  
  
Fine! I'm a bloody virgin! Happy now!  
  
You're probably thinking I'm a damn liar, aren't you? Well, I'm not. I've had plenty of girlfriends and plenty of opportunities. I just didn't feel like it.  
  
Now Weasley was staring at me like I'd grown a second head.  
  
"Nothing to insult me about? What's wrong with you?"  
  
I leaned forward and fixed her with my most charming smirk. "Well, I'm stuck here with a Weasley. What more could be wrong?"  
  
Weasley stood up quickly, almost hitting me in the face. "I wouldn't want to pollute your breathing space any longer," she said angrily.  
  
The train lurched suddenly and I found the little weasel laying on top of me. She looked at me through heavy-lidded eyes. Seeing her up close, she wasn't pretty. No. She was beautiful. Large almond shaped eyes, small pointy nose, and her lips. Red, full, perfect lips. Very kissable.  
  
And I nearly swallowed my own tongue as I watched her run hers across her lips.  
  
Her eyes met mine in surprise. I leaned up and our lips were only a breath away. Her mouth opened and a sigh escaped her lips, tickling my own. My heart started beating rapidly and my breath were becoming short and shallow.  
  
Suddenly she scrambled off of me, saying quick, "Sorry!" before rushing out of the compartment. I looked after her, trying to get my breathing back in order.  
  
"This is far from over, Weasley." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: Like I said, don't own a thing.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I boarded the Hogwarts Express just minutes before it left. I purposely took off in the direction opposite of my brother and his friends. There was no way I was sitting with them. They'd been giving pitying looks for days and I was sick of it.  
  
Ever since Seamus Finnegan and I broke up, Ron's been asking me "You okay, Gin?" at least twenty times a day. I wasn't in the mood to hear it another thirty.  
  
Truth be known, I was relieved when we broke up. We weren't really a couple anymore, just really good friends. We hadn't even made out in months. Not my idea of a great relationship.  
  
To be completely honest, the main reason Seamus and I broke up is because I like someone else. He overheard me talking to one of my girlfriends about the guy. He confronted me and he admitted he was interested in Lavender Brown. And then, it was over.  
  
That's how I ended up on the Hogwarts Express, wandering the corridor looking for an empty compartment.  
  
But you don't want to hear about that, now do you? Oh. You want to know who it is I like.  
  
Okay. I'll tell you, but you're going to think I'm crazy. Completely out of my mind. And you're absolutely right. A Weasley attracted to a Malfoy?  
  
Sadly enough, it's quite true.  
  
It all started a few months ago. It was the night of the school banquet and I was hurrying to the library to return the book I borrowed months ago. I saw Draco Malfoy heading in the same direction and I groaned. What a way to end year.  
  
I slowed down my pace, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Better hurry up, Weasley," he drawled over his shoulder, not turning around. "You don't want to miss winning the House Cup, now do you?"  
  
Damn him. How'd he know I was here? I thought as he reached the door. He pulled it open and . . .  
  
Wait a minute. He was holding the door open for me. I stood in front of him and, well, gawked at him.  
  
He turned to me and rolled his eyes grey eyes. "I haven't got all day, Weasley. Unless you want a nice wooden door in your face," he finished nastily.  
  
I walked past him quickly and dropped the book on to Madame Pince's area. Malfoy was heading to the back of the library and I went back out the way I came in, before he decided to take the opportunity to poke fun at my family.  
  
And that's when it started. I know, it's a stupid reason. I was attracted to Malfoy being nice for two seconds. I just figured he couldn't be all that bad if he held a door open for a Weasley. He has to have at least a little bit of niceness in him.  
  
It intrigued me, really. Malfoy, nice? I have pages in my diary going on and on about that very topic. Yes, I know. You don't have to tell me. It's gone beyond attraction into something . . . more. I'm still trying to figure it out.  
  
So I've decided to make Draco Malfoy my pet project this year. I'm going to do everything in my power to make him nice. And I know I will because I'm a typically stubborn Weasley. He won't know what-  
  
"Oops!" In all my thoughts, I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into-  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Oh, bugger. My heart jumped oddly in my chest and I swallowed, looking up at him through wide eyes.  
  
He looked good. He had grown another inch or two over the summer holiday. His hair was a bit longer, too. But his grey eyes were as piercing as ever.  
  
And they were focused on me. Made me a tad nervous, honestly.  
  
I watched as his eyes narrowed and his usual smirk popped up. "Don't you Weasleys ever watch where you're going? Or can't your parents afford even one pair of glasses?"  
  
Well so much for him being nice. He was already being an ass and it hadn't even been five minutes. "Sorry not everyone is as well off as you, Malfoy. But at least I don't have to buy love!"  
  
Forget my plan! I moved past him and saw the empty compartment behind him. Perfect! I can steam in solitude. I slammed to the door behind me.  
  
Silence didn't last long as Malfoy came barging in a few seconds later. Stupid git.  
  
"I saw this compartment before you, Weasley. Get out."  
  
I sighed inwardly, sitting back, observing him closely. "I don't see your name on it, Malfoy." Would it be so bad? Along with Malfoy the rest of the trip? Ron would go through the roof. It wouldn't be so bad. "We can share, if you like," I suggested.  
  
His forehead scrunched up in thought. He had to to think about it. Did I smell bad? He was taking a little too long.  
  
"There aren't any more empty compartments," I lied. "Believe me, I've already checked."  
  
He sat down across from me in defeat. "Why aren't you sitting with you stupid boyfriend Finnegan?"  
  
How did he know Seamus and I were together? No one outside of Gryffindor knew about us. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes in thought. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Not that it's any of your business."  
  
He smirked at me. "What, did you dump him for Potter?"  
  
I felt my cheeks go red. Oh, God, what if he figures it out? "No!" I said loudly. "Harry and I are just friends. Nothing more."  
  
The corners of his mouth turned up wolfishly. "I didn't think you had it in you. Little innocent Weasley, cheating on her boyfriend."  
  
I turned my head and looked out the window. Oh, what did the bloody moron know? "I'll have you know, it was a matter of differences. Not that you would know how relationships work."  
  
"I've had my own share, Weasley."  
  
I gave a very unladylike snort and turned back. Draco Malfoy in an actual relationship? Right, and I was the new Minister of Magic. "Shagging doesn't count, Malfoy."  
  
He glared at me, but didn't com back with any reply. How odd. Little Virginia Weasley had left the big, bad feret speechless. "Nothing to insult me about? What's wrong with you?"  
  
He leaned forward and smirked at me. "Well, I'm stuck here with a Weasley. What more could be wrong?"  
  
What was I still doing here? Why even bother with him? "I wouldn't want to pollute your breathing space any longer," I told him angrily.  
  
I felt the ground beneath me shift and before I knew what was happening, I was laying on top of him. I stared down at him, suddenly very aware of his arms around my waist. My heart began pounding noisly in my ears and the whole world started to slip away.  
  
His eyes moved from my eyes to my lips and I licked them nervously. Our eyes met again and he leaned up. I let out a soft sigh. So close.  
  
I can't kiss Draco Malfoy. He's the enemy. I can't do this.  
  
I pushed off him, and not meeting his eyes, mummbled a quick sorry before running to the door.  
  
I leaned against a wall just outside the compartment taking in deep breaths. I was definetly in big trouble. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter three. Hope it's okay. R & R!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
Damn Weasley. Left with a simple "sorry". Didn't she realize what things like that did to a guy my age? Obviously not.  
  
I saw her run to the carriages as soon as we reached Hogsmeade. And she sat with her back to me during the feast, next to Potter. I watched as he touched her hand every now and then, and she smiled shly at him. I wanted to walk over to him and punch the glasses off his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Draco?" Crabbe asked me. He and Goyle were sitting on either side of me, staring at me in confusion. Not a big change from their normal looks.  
  
I glared at him. "Nothing. Not that it's any of your damn business."  
  
A screech that could possibly be classified as a voice was let out and I had a great urge to just run for my life. Pansy Parkinson squeezed in between myself and Goyle. She put an arm around my waist and I resisted the urge to shudder. I was warned by my father to treat her nicely this year. Or else.  
  
She batted her eyelashes at me. "How was your summer, Draco?"  
  
Suddenly my food didn't seem very appetizing. "It was just great, Pansy," I told her.  
  
She attempted a slow, seductive smile that probably would have worked. If she wasn't so ugly. She ran a hand up and down my arm. "I missed you this summer, Draco. Did you miss me?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered loudly, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
I smirked at her. "Yeah. Oodles. I don't know how I survived the long summer without seeing you just once."  
  
Pansy squealed loudly, making a few heads turn in our direction. I looked around the hall, ignoring Pansy as she preceded to tell me about her summer holiday.  
  
My eyes fell on the Gryffindor table and I saw Ginny Weasley laughing at me.  
  
I had the great urge to stick my tongue out at her. I wasn't in the mood to be laughed at by the girl who made my heart pound unnaturally.  
  
I stood up abruptly, making Pansy look up at me in surprise. "I'm going to unpack," I told everyone, sounding bored.  
  
"But, Draco," Pansy began.  
  
I looked at her sharply. "Shove it, Parkinson."  
  
And I walked out of the Great Hall, my robes rustling behind me. Not a bad day, all together. Almost kissed Weasley. Made Pansy sputter annoyingly after me. Got away from Crabbe and Goyle. Not bad at all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next few weeks were completely uneventful. The littlest Weasley avoided me like the plague. If I saw her walking down the hall, she'd stop, turn, and go running the way she came. When she saw me in the library, she'd leave. It was becoming quite irratating, really.  
  
The more she ignored me, the worse of a mood I was in. Everyone in my house was staying as far away from me as possible, and that was fine with me. It gave me time to brood about the little weasel.  
  
I don't understand. If I wasn't mistaken, she was just as ready to kiss me as I was her. Now she's acting like I violated her. I really don't understand women.  
  
I was on my way to the library, thinking of what I'd do to her if I ever got her alone, when I spotted the focus of every single fantasy I've ever had, heading towards me. Her head was bent over a book and she wasn't paying attention to her surrondings.  
  
Perfect timing. And there wasn't a soul around for miles.  
  
"You might want to get you head out of the book, Weasley, before you run into another innocent person."  
  
She looked up at me in surprise. Her brown eyes were wide with . . . fright. I frowned at this. How are you supposed to get the girl if she was scared shitless of you?  
  
Weasley clutched her book tightly to her chest. My eyes roamed down. What did you expect? I Am seventeen and a male. Well, she DID have a nice chest, by the way.  
  
"I wouldn't consider you an innocent, Malfoy. What do you want?" she asked, her voice soft and serious.  
  
You, I answered silently. I pulled my eyes to her face. "Absolutely nothing, Weasley."  
  
She pushed a stray lock of auburn hair out of her eyes. "Then get out of my way." She moved past and I turned in a circle, watching her. The little kitten has claws, I thought admirably.  
  
"In a hurry to see Potter?" I drawled out lazyily.  
  
Weasley stopped, turning around. "JEALOUS, Malfoy?" she answered slyly, her brown eyes flashing amusement.  
  
I stayed where I was, leaning against the wall. "Why would I be jealous of Harry Potter?"  
  
She wandered over to me slowly, rather seductively, actually. "I don't know." She frowned a little, then broke out into a smile. "Maybe because you I still like him."  
  
I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Are you saying you don't?" Inwardly I hoped the answer was no.  
  
Weasley looked up at me, regarding me thoughtfully. She leaned up, her breath tickling my ear. "That wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?"  
  
She pulled back an inch and smiled mischeviously at me. That smile and her nearness sent my brain to other parts of my body. Did she have any clue how sexy she was?  
  
I grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her close. She didn't look the least bit surprised and I could've sworn I saw triumph flash in her eyes.  
  
She was leaning in eagerly and had placed a hand in my hair. She snuggled in closer and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her other hand moved to my face, gently stroking my cheek. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment except Ginny Weasley.  
  
I could hardly believe she was in my arms, her lips less than an inch from mine. There was nothing I wanted more.  
  
"That's when Neville said . . . "  
  
A voice that sounded distinctly like Seamus Finnegan interrupted. Once again our near kiss was ruined. Ginny jumped away from me, her face matching the color of her hair.  
  
Finnegan came around the corner with Lavender Brown. They stopped when they saw us. Finnegan took in his ex-girlfriend's state and raised an eyebrow. "Okay there, Gin?"  
  
I saw Weasley swallow and nod. "Fine, Seamus."  
  
Brown eyed me suspiciously. "Ginny, we were just on our way back to Gryffindor. Do you want to walk with us?"  
  
"Sure." Weasley looked at me with a pleading look as she followed her house mates.  
  
I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. I had the sudden urge to bang it, as I watched them turn the corner.  
  
After a moment, I turned and headed to my own dorm. I heard footsteps running behind me.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
I turned sharply and was face to face with Ginny Weasley. Before I could open my mouth to speak, her lips claimed mine.  
  
Her mouth brushed mine and it was over done before I could properly return it. But it was still earth shattering to me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to rip out.  
  
Weasley grinned up at me. "Maybe we'll finish this later." And she went running back the way she came.  
  
I let out a breath. Definetely worth the wait. This school year was looking very promising. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. The chapter 5 should help explain why Draco likes Ginny for all those who want to know. But hopefully this chapter doesn't suck that much. And I want LOTS of reviews. They make me a happy girl  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
So apparently I'm not as sweet and innocent as everyone thinks I am. If I was, I wouldn't have kissed Malfoy. The whole school would be shocked out of their robes, not to mention Ron trying to bash Malfoy's head in.  
  
It wasn't a long, or even passionate kiss, but it left me tingling down to my toes. I honestly have no idea why I did it. Maybe to prove I wasn't a little girl anymore. But the look his face was positively priceless, absolutely worth it.  
  
It's great being a woman, I thought, as I skipped back to where Seamus and Lavender stood waiting.  
  
They were both staring at me oddly. "What?"  
  
Seamus cleared his throat. "Um, Gin, where's your book?"  
  
My mind was blank for a moment before remembering why I'd gone back to the library. I hit myself mentally. "Oh, well, Madame Pince said she must have picked it up by mistake and it's somewhere in her pile of books. She told me she'd look for it and I should come back later," I lied.  
  
Lavender shrugged her shoulders, obviously believing me. Seamus, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at me. I wasn't surprised. If anyone at Hogwarts knew me well, it was Seamus. If he didn't, it was a complete waste of two years of both our lives.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and snarled soundlessly at him. I dare you to say anything, I told him mentally.  
  
Lavender put her arm through his and tugged him along.  
  
I followed them happily along.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hours later I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was like that when Hermione came bursting in.  
  
"Ginny!" she called breathlessly. "I've been looking all OVER for you."  
  
I lifted my head. "I've been up here. What is it?"  
  
Hermione plopped down next to me. "Ron's Christmas present. I don't know what to get him."  
  
My head fell onto the pillow. "That's why you were looking all over me? Christmas isn't for another two months, Hermione!"  
  
She huffed. "I don't want to wait until the last minute, thank you very much."  
  
"You've been together for almost three years. You know him almost as well as I do. Get him anything that has to do with Quidditch. Or food," I said irratably.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you all right, Gin? Seamus said you and Malfoy were going at it earlier."  
  
I sat up in a flash. "Going at it?!" I'm going to KILL Seamus, I thought to myself. Lousy git, telling my best friend before I co-  
  
"Yeah, fighting. Is he picking on you?" She peered at me, concerned.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. "Um, no, not really. No more than usual." I flopped back down on my bed and smiled.  
  
"No more than usual? What do you mean?"  
  
"He and I shared a compartment on the train."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Was he complete git?"  
  
"At first and then . . ." I stopped, biting my lip, debating whether or not to tell her. I was afraid that if I did, she'd run and tell Ron.  
  
"Well?" she prodded.  
  
"I don't know. It's just . . ." I paused for a moment. "Nevermind."  
  
Hermione nodded after a bit. "Okay. But if you want to talk about it with someone, I'll always have an ear. And I won't tell Ron."  
  
I smiled and sat up. "Thanks. I'll tell you when I work some things out."  
  
She grabbed my hand and tugged me up. "Come on. I'm starved and it's almost dinner."  
  
Ron and Harry were at Quidditch practice. They were working harder to beat Slytherin in the first game of the season. I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting game.  
  
Considering both Harry and Malfoy are captains of their house teams and they'd LOVE the beat each other to a bloody pulp, it should be fun.  
  
"Harry wants to ask you to go with him the first Hogsmeade day," Hermione said casually as we made our way to the Great Hall.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. "Why would he want to do that?"  
  
She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Because he LIKES you, silly. I thought you'd be happy, unless you- oh, speak of the devil."  
  
I looked further down the hall and saw Draco Malfoy surronded by his usual entourage. I tried to ignore the fact that my heart skipped a beat at the sight of his silver-blond hair. I wondered if he was thinking about me as much as I was him. I was kind of hoping to get by him without a single word, but it was Draco Malfoy I was talking about.  
  
"Well, well," he said pompously. "If it isn't the little weasel and the filthy mudblood."  
  
My temper flared up. Why on earth did I kiss his nasty mouth? "Shut it, Malfoy," I answered as we moved past him. Hermione didn't say a word, but I felt her skaing with rage next to me.  
  
"What's the matter, Weasley? Can't AFFORD a decent comeback?"  
  
I heard his little group laughing and I spun around and stalked towards him.  
  
"Don't get too close, Weasley, I don't want to buy another set of robes after I burn these." He smirked at me proudly.  
  
"I guess you should get a new set of lips while you're at it," I murmured dangerously.  
  
If I didn't know any better, it looked like Malfoy's cheeks went a little pink. His gray eyes met mine with a dark challenge, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.  
  
He leaned forward and in a voice so soft only I could hear, said, "This is just the beginning, Weasley."  
  
"Why are you bothering with me?"  
  
He didn't answer, instead he smirked and moved past me, careful not to bump into me. I can't say the same for his friends.  
  
Hermione ran over to me when they were gone. She didn't seem the least bit upset at all. She was LAUGHING.  
  
"What's SO funny?" I snapped.  
  
She swallowed a giggle. "You. And. Malfoy. Cute."  
  
Oh, God, I thought desperately. She was going to figure it out. It took her long enough. "Since when did you like Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly. "I don't, but you certainly do."  
  
I felt my cheeks go red. "Hermione, you can't tell anyone. Especially Ron!"  
  
"Of course I won't. It's not any of his business who you like. But I think he'll be a bit relieved you're over Harry." She hooked her arm through mine. "Come on. Tell me the whole story. And don't leave a THING out."  
  
I was grateful . Hermione wasn't going to judge me about Malfoy, even though she couldn't stand the bloody git as much as Ron and Harry. It was good I could talk to at least one person about it all.  
  
"Well, it all started before the feast at the end of term. . . ." 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Except the plot  
  
A/N: here's the next chappy. Hope you all like it. It's short, but hopefully the next chapter's a little longer. I don't know where to go from this chapter, but if you guys have any ideas, I'd really appreciate it. I hope you all like. And please review.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Potions is probably my favorite class, and not because I get good grades no matter what. It's the only class that's really interesting. It helps that I can pick on Potter and company and not get in any trouble.  
  
It had been three days since Ginny Weasley kissed me and I was still reeling from it. I tried every opportunity to catch her alone, but she was always hounded by Finnegan or that stupid prat brother of hers.  
  
I didn't let it get to me, though. I still had the rest of the year to make her see why we're perfect for each other. If I don't scare her off first.  
  
As I walked into Snape's classroom, I remembered to put my usual sneer on my face, even though for once I was happy. Nothing could ruin my mood. Not even when the Mud-, I mean Granger, sat down next to me.  
  
And then I remembered we were concoting a truth potion. This wasn't good at all.  
  
"Why don't you partner up with that boyfriend of yours?" I hissed.  
  
Granger waved a hand carelessly. "I already know every thing about Ron. And Harry'll just keep asking me if Ginny likes him."  
  
This was interesting. "I thought the little Weasel was practically in love with Potter."  
  
Granger glared at me, her eyes almost slits. "GINNY hasn't liked Harry since her first year. He's just a little slow realising it."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something rude, but Snape stepped into the room.  
  
I took notes of the ingredients we would need for the potion. After Snape was done with his lecture, he let us get started.  
  
Granger went and got the supplies we needed, while I thought of what I was going to ask her. I didn't like her much, but she might be useful for information on Ginny.  
  
Granger did most of the work and quickly. For a mudblood, she was quite efficient. She handed me a glass. "Here you go."  
  
"I'm not taking it first. You go," I sneered.  
  
Granger shrugged. "I understand. Malfoys have a good reason for being scared, it being a truth serum and all."  
  
I know she did it to get a rise out of me, but I have pride to uphold. Malfoys aren't SCARED. "Fine." I grabbed it out of her hand and drank it down. It didn't taste like anything, and I wondered if it really wasn a potion.  
  
"What's your name?" I heard Granger ask. Her voice sounded far away, even though she was right in front of me.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." My brain felt foggy and my heart was pounding in my ears.  
  
"Do you like Ginny Weasley?"  
  
She got straight to the point, didn't she ? "No." That much was true. Hopefully that would satisfy her.  
  
"How do you feel about her?"  
  
Apparently not. "I love her," I heard myself answer. How do I shut myself up?  
  
Granger nodded and smiled oddly. "Why? What's so special about Ginny?"  
  
"She's beautifu. And innocent. And pure. And kind. She's always willing to help anyone, even if they don't want it. She has so many people that care about her and she doesn't even notice. And then there's her temper. That fire that won't let her take shit from anyone. It makes her light up."  
  
I felt myself pause. "She's everything I'm not. She's forbidden."  
  
Granger looked confused. "You want her because she's forbidden?"  
  
"No! I want her because she's Ginny!" I snapped. "But I can't have her. My father would never allow it. Wanting is a weakness."  
  
Granger shook her head sadly. "You can't let your father run your whole life, you know."  
  
"I'm not good enough for her, Granger," I bit out.  
  
She glared at me before. "Fine, be a stupid git." She drank some of the potion and sat down. "Go on then."  
  
I asked the question I most needed the answer to. "Does Ginny have feelings for Potter?"  
  
"No. I already told you. She lost interest in him some time ago."  
  
"What about Finnegan?"  
  
Granger looked pointedly at me. "Why would she when she broke up with Seamus because of YOU."  
  
"What?" Just what was she telling me?  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "You are such a nit wit. She likes YOU."  
  
"Why, I don't know," she continued. "But she does."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Weasley liked me? Was she out of her bloody mind? She didn't need a person like me in her life.  
  
But my heart, which was humming happily, disagreed.  
  
"I don't like you, Malfoy, but apparently Ginny sees something in you that the rest of us don't," Granger broke into my thoughts. "So, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."  
  
She gathered her things as I sat glaring at her. "I wasn't planning on doing anything with Ginny, Granger, so I don't have a chance of hurting her."  
  
Granger smiled oddly at me for the second time today. It was almost as annoying as her constant hand raising. "You can tell yourself that. But Ginny doesn't give up that easily, just so you know."  
  
She turned to leave, but spun back around. "And if she wants you, you don't have a prayer." 


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimers**:  Do I have to repeat myself?  It's not mine, in case you didn't realize.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews of my last chapter.  It wasn't one of my best, but much appreciated.  Okay here's the next chapter in this tale.  It took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with it.  I had the worst case of writer's block.  I came up with some other story ideas though, so it wasn't all bad.  Well, tell what you think of this chapter and I hope you like.

**Chapter Six**

**~Ginny's POV~**

            I tapped my foot impatiently under the library desk my school books covered.  I was trying to do my Transfiguration homework, but I was waiting for Hermione to get out of Arithmancy, so she could tell me how her Potions class went.

            After our long talk last night, she decided that I needed help, and that she was the right person for the job.  She told me they were making a truth potion in class today.  She, even though she hated him with every fiber of her body (her words, not mine), was going to make sure she was his lab partner.

            To be honest, I didn't want to know what happened.  It's not like he has any feelings for me.  I am a Weasley after all.

            I sighed and closed the book in front of me.  I knew I wouldn't be getting any studying done until I talked to Hermione.  I stood up to return the book I'd been reading.

            I stood on my tiptoes trying to put the book back when a warm hand brushed over mine and easily put the book back in place.

            I whirled around (not an easy feat, if you ask me) and found myself in close proximity of Draco Malfoy.  I shivered at the fact that his body was a mere three inches away from mine.

            He put his hands on either side of my face on the bookcase, and gray eyes, looking almost silver, were watching my face intently, as if he was trying to figure something out.

Oddly enough, it didn't scare me.  It was . . . exciting.  We both stood there for what seemed like hours.  My heart was beating rapidly and only one thought kept repeating itself in my head:  was he finally going to kiss me?

            A ghost of a smirk played on his lips and he moved his hand to stroke my cheek softly.  He then set his mouth in a determined line and bent his head.

            My breath caught as I felt his tongue raked my neck.  One work crossed my mind as I held on to the bookcase for dear life.  Wow.

            I was tingling from head to toe.  The room began spinning just as my heart started pounding violently in my chest.  He had a very experienced mouth, I noted as it moved towards the sensitive spot behind my ear.

            My arms instinctively came around his waist, pulling him closer.  My knees weren't going to hold me up much longer if he kept this up.

            Draco's mouth continued on its journey, much to my joy and amazement.  It was now on my jaw line.  He paused and let out a soft breath in my ear.  It made my whole body shake.

            "So tell me, Weasel, do you wish I was potter?"

            I froze and let my hands drop without a second thought.  He does all that, works my blood to boiling, and then has the gall to mention Harry?  I pushed him away with hardly any effort.

            Malfoy gazed at me through carefully hooded eyes.  He didn't' say anything as he raised an eyebrow at me.

            My blood was surging through my veins.  I could feel my Weasley temper begin to flare up, just as my face was getting redder.  How he could he still be so arrogant?  As if what happened wasn't important enough to give a second thought to.

            Why would I even think he'd _want _anything to do with me?  When we did kiss, he seemed to like me too.  What a fool I've been.  I felt tears prick my eyes suddenly.  Why did it matter so much?

            "Just leave me alone, Malfoy," I grabbed my bag and stole a quick glance at him.  A deep frown was set on his face, marring his beautiful features.

            I walked blindly but quickly down the hall.  I just wanted to be alone and have a good cry.

            I didn't notice the sound of heavy footsteps directly behind me.

            "Was Granger telling the truth?"

            I stopped and whirled around.  Malfoy's voice was calm and steady, but his body and features told another story.

            His forehead was creased in . . . well, worry and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

            "Was Hermione telling the truth about what?"  What was he talking about?  Oh, god.  The truth potion.  The thought hit my stomach like a block of ice.

            "She said that, well." He paused and swallowed noticeably. "She said you like me."

            Malfoy frowned and looked at me with pleading eyes.  He seemed to want someone to care about him.  He probably didn't have a lot of people worrying, _truly _worrying about him.  Just him.

            I shook my head sadly and watched as his face fell in disappointment. "I didn't think so.  I mean, why would you?  I've done nothing but insult your family for years."

            I raised an eyebrow and shook my head again. "Draco, you really are a stupid git, did you know that?"

            And with that, I pushed him against the wall and planted my lips firmly on his.  Just before I closed my eyes, I saw his own widen with shock.

            He resisted for a bout two seconds before kissing me back.  He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer than I already was.  He held me carefully, treating my like a precious jewel.  No one had ever made me feel like that.  That special, that important.  It thrilled me.

            His arms moved from my waist to my back and he began to nibble on my lower lip.  It made a moan that sounded oddly like a purr, escape my lips.  He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue past my lips.

            It was a jolt to my system.  It made me feel warm and safe all over.  Along with the shivers of pleasure racing through my body.  I felt on fire everywhere our skin met.

            I ran my hands through his hair, ruffling it up a bit.  I pulled away a bit to catch my breath.  Well, he IS a great kisser.

            "Does that answer your question?" I whispered.

            Draco smiled, a _real _smile. "I think so," he replied.  He voice wavered and he closed his eyes when I placed a hand on his cheek.  And I realized he was trembling.

            I moved both my hands to his waist and he did the same.  We stood there for awhile, hugging like that, every now and then kissing the other softly.

            I was surprised I was still able to stand.  My knees were quaking badly.  But my heart felt light and wonderful and warm.  Scratch that, I felt like that all over.

            Draco's head was nuzzled in my neck and I could feel his shallow breaths tickling me.

            I hated to ruin the moment, but . . . "Draco, do you think it's a good idea to stay here, like this?"

            I felt him freeze and he pulled away to look at me.  His gray eyes were piercing. "Say it again."

            "Do you think it's a good-"

            He shook his head fiercely. "No, say my name."

            "Draco," I repeated softly.

            He grinned broadly. "You know, it sounds good on your lips."  He pulled me close for another searing hot kiss.

            It felt like I could never get enough.  I wanted to have him close always, and it scared me to death. 

            Draco pulled away first this time.  He ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair, messing it up even more.  It was definitely a good look for him.

            "Listen, Ginny, there's something you need to know-"

            "Ginny, what's going on?"

            Oh, bugger.  I closed my eyes in annoyance.  What a way to ruin a perfectly good moment.

            I turned my head slightly, not leaving the comfort of Draco's arms. "What does it look like to you, Harry?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer's: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long.  I've been very busy.  So please don't hate me.  Just give lots of reviews and I'll love you forever!  And thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter.  Tootles!**

**Chapter Seven**

**~Draco's POV~**

            I've never really wanted to beat Potter to a pulp.  Until now.  Ginny was looking none too happy either.

            I stole a glance at Potter.  He was looking like someone had just taken away his favorite candy.  Good.

            "Gin, you're kissing Malfoy," he sputtered out.

            I raised an eyebrow in mock amusement. "Did you figure that out all by yourself, Potter?"

            Ginny turned to face him, but didn't leave the circle of my arms.  My heart was singing at that.  Well, if a heart can do that.

            "What do you want, Harry?" she asked, sighing.

            Potter's cheeks went a little red and he pushed his glasses up his nose before answering. "I was looking for you because I needed to ask you something.  And here you are in the hall, snogging bloody Malfoy."

            She nodded. "Yes, I know who I was kissing, Harry," she said slowly as if she was talking to a small child. "Now what do you need to ask me?"

            "Later," he said shortly.  He glared at me as I ran my mouth over Ginny's neck.  I felt her shiver in my arms and I knew I had to go.  Or else the littlest weasley would end up in my before too long.

            "You better go, or Potter might tell big brother," I said softly in her ear. "Besides I have to get to Quidditch practice."

            Ginny turned to me and smiled brightly. "I'll see you later then?"

            I nodded and tossed a devilish smirk at Potter. "All right." I pulled her close for another mind numbing kiss.

            She looked a little dazed as she followed Potter down the hall.  I could only guess just _what_ he was telling her right now.

~*~

            Practice did not go well at all.  Instead of keeping an eye for the snitch, I kept picturing Ginny's bright eyes.  And irresistible mouth.  And gorgeous face.  And wonderful hands.  Well, you get the picture.

            I almost got knocked off my broom three times by a bloody bludger.  I ignored the yells I received after practice about my lack of concentration.  I had to get Ginny Weasley off my mind.

            Yes, I love her.  But my father would never allow any kind of relationship between us. He 'd forbid me to see or worse do something to hurt her.      Nothing's supposed to stand in my way of following in his footsteps.  Even though he doesn't know I won't be anything like him.

            I'll admit it.  There was a time a few years ago I would have gladly become a Death Eater.  Even after I met Ginny Weasley.  But then in fourth year, when Cedric Diggory was killed I realized it wasn't' so great.  I hadn't realised until then how many innocents Voldemort killed and it just didn't seem right.  Yes, I turned all Harry Potter on everyone.

            And now I had another innocent's life in my hands.  Feeling guilt was over me, I came to a conclusion.  I had to get Ginny away from me.

~*~

            I avoided her for the next two days.  She'd try to get my attention during meals, but my food suddenly seemed much more interesting.  I kept telling myself it's for the best.  I know what you're thinking, and I agree.  I'm full of it.  But do you really want her to die?

            She managed to corner me in the hall the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. 

            "What's going on, Malfoy?  Why are acting as if I have the plague?" she inquired softly.

            I wouldn't have had problem just ending what hadn't even started if she didn't look at me through those big brown eyes.  Her eyes alone are my undoing.  But I knew what I had to do.

            I just couldn't look her in the eye while doing it. "Just stay away from me, Ginny.  I'm no good for you." I moved around her to get to the locker rooms.

            She grabbed my robes and spun me around.  God, I love it when she's forceful. "Don't you think I should be the judge of that?"

            I closed my eyes. "We can't be together.  It would never work.  There are just too many issues.  Your family and mine.  They'd never let us be happy."

            I could smell her perfume as she leaned in close.  It was intoxicating and made me feel lightheaded. "So you don't even want to try?"

            I opened my eyes and looked straight into her deep brown ones.  I put no emotion into the one word that would ruin any chance I had with Virginia Weasley. "No."

            I could see the hurt in her eyes as she nodded slowly, letting it sink in.  And then she pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

            It was full of pain and such tenderness it left my heart aching.  I wanted to sweep down and just take her in my arms, telling her I didn't mean any of it.  But I didn't.

            Ginny pulled away roughly. "All right.  I'll leave you alone then." A lone tear fell down her cheek as she turned away. "But I want you to know, I think I love you, Draco."

            And with those three little words she left me standing alone in the hall, my heart in a million pieces.  I had just blown the one thing that had ever really mattered in my life.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimers: It's really not mine.**

**A/N: Okay, for all of you who read this, I'm sorry it took so long.  I'm in the military and I've had a lot of things going on.  I had to test for staff at the beginning of May and then I found out I'm getting stationed in Italy in November, so I've been very busy.  But thank you for all your patience.  Oh, and please review.**

Chapter Eight 

            Harry lectured me all the way to Gryffindor Tower.  He even followed me to my _room_.  You'd think I'd committed a moral sin.

            "What possessed you to kiss Malfoy, Ginny?"

            I threw myself face first on the bed and stuffed the pillow in my mouth to keep from screaming.  I loved Harry, but he could be a royal prat sometimes.  I lifted my head after a moment and looked at him. "Well, it's not as if you're ever going to, are you, Harry?"

            He blushed to the ends of his hair.  It was a low blow, I know, but he was really getting on my nerves at the moment.

            "Harry," I sighed. "I know you and I are never going to happen.  I realized that a _long_ time ago."

            Harry scrunched his face. "But why Malfoy?  Why not someone lese?"

            I thought for a moment before coming to a very simple conclusion.  It had been staring me in face for months, I just never chose to see until now.  It was so easy. "Because I'm in love with him."

            Harry looked shocked for a moment, but he didn't say anything. "All right, Gin.  It's your choice.  But if he hurts you, I'm going to kill him.  And so will Ron."

            "You're not going to tell him, are you?" I asked, suddenly worried.  It didn't upset me that Harry saw us, but if Ron found out, he'd kill Draco without a second thought.

            Harry shook his head. "I won't.  For now.  But if he hurts you I will.  That's a guarantee."

            I jumped off the bed and hugged him. "Thanks, Harry.  I owe you one."

            He nodded and gave me a small smile. "Are you going to tell Hermione?"

            I looked at the floor. "Well, she already knows."

            Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is that why she was his partner in potions?"

            I didn't answer.  Sometimes he's just too smart for his own good. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

            He looked at me blankly. "Huh?"

            "You had something you wanted to ask me.  What is it?"

            "Oh.  That.  Well. . ." a deep blush crept from his neck to his face. "You know about that dance after Saturday's game?"

            "Sure." Truthfully, I'd completely forgotten about that.  It was a little social gathering following the Quidditch game this weekend.  You could bring a date if you wanted, but it wasn't mandatory. "What about it?"

            Harry's blush deepened. "Well, I want to ask this one girl and I need help."

            I smiled at him brightly. "And what girl is this?"

            He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Wellisblazeabi," he rushed out.

            I blinked at him. "What?"

            "Blaise Zabini," he repeated slowly.

            I grinned broadly. "Harry Potter has a crush on a Slytherin?"

            "No!" he said quickly. "I just like her.  A lot."

            I nodded, but didn't press the issue any further. "All right, then.  This is how I think you should go about doing it . . . 

~*~

            Draco wasn't in the Great Hall during dinner and Hermione was in the library studying.  She promised to fill me in on _everything_ after dinner.  I was going crazy waiting.

            In the meantime, I had my hands full with convincing Harry to ask out Zabini.  You'd think she was some monster the way he ran from her.  Apparently she made him _very_ nervous.

            I wanted to help Harry, but he was being so stubborn it hurt my head.  I decided to take matters into my own hands.  I watched as Blaise walked coolly out of the Great Hall, and I followed.

            "Zabini!" I called out.

            She turned around slowly, and looked me over carefully, her violet colored eyes narrowed.  She really was a striking girl.  No wonder Harry couldn't talk around her. "What do you want?" she said saucily.

            "Harry Potter _really_ likes you, and he wants to ask you to the dance this weekend," I told her quickly.

            Zabini wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Potter likes me?" she asked incredulously. "What in bloody hell is wrong with him?"

            She looked surprised, as if no had ever taken a _real_ interest in her before. I shrugged. "You'll just have to ask him when he talks to you." I turned to walk away, pleased that I had helped Harry just a little.

            "Weasley, wait!"

            I turned to face Blaise, and she looked fierce, as if she'd kick my ass if I said something she didn't agree with.

            "Are you lying?  To humiliate me for something I did to you?" her forehead wrinkled high like she was worried.

            "No.  I wouldn't do something like that to get revenge."

            Her face relaxed a notch.  She nodded and her mouth turned up in a slight smile.  If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she likes him too. "Thanks, Weasley.  And don't even think about hurting him."       

            I knew without a thought she was referring to Draco. "Thanks for the warning, Zabini.  But I wasn't even thinking about doing that."

            "Good.  I can see why Draco likes you so much.  You're honest and you have a backbone.  For a muggle lover.  But remember, if you hurt him, I won't think twice about hexing you."

            I shrugged not really impressed by her dramatic skills. "I could say the same goes for you."

            A small smile played on her lips before it disappeared into her stone like features. "As long as we understand each other." She whirled around, her long black hair trailing behind her as she swept down the hall. "See you later, Weasley."

            I headed in the opposite direction, a smug smile on my face.

~*~

            "He loves me?  Are you sure?" I was sitting on my bed a few hours later, Hermione across from me.

            She rolled her eyes and returned to the book she was reading. "Actually, I just made the whole thing up to see you happy before I cut you down.  Why would I lie, Ginny?  Besides he took a truth potion.  He couldn't exactly _lie_."

            I was in complete awe, utterly shocked.  I flopped down on my bed and sighed.  Oh, wow.  Draco Malfoy was in love with a Weasley?  What was the world coming to?"

            "One thing, Gin.  I don't think he's going to act on it."

            I frowned and looked at her. "And why not?" I demanded.

            "His father," she said simply, remorse in her eyes.

            I didn't care if his father was against it or not, he wasn't going to get off _that_ easy. "We'll see about that."

~*~

            The stupid git avoided me for two whole days.  And I had the nagging suspicion Hermione was right (I hate when she's right about things like that).  He wouldn't look at me during meals, he was too busy being engaged in conversation by Zabini.  And I could never catch him in the halls.  He always seemed to be in a hurry.

            I wasn't in the best of moods, so I stayed in my room in my spare time.  I didn't want to talk to anyone.  I couldn't believe how much the stupid little wanker was affecting me.

            I finally tracked Draco down on his way to the Quidditch pitch.  He didn't look too happy to see me when I stopped him'

            "What's going on, Malfoy?  Why are acting as if I have the plague?" I inquired softly.

            He looked at me briefly before moving past me. "Just stay away from me, Ginny.  I'm no good for you."

            How dare he!  I grabbed his robes and turned him to face me. "Don't you think I should be the judge of that?"

            I saw pain in his eyes as he closed them. . "We can't be together.  It would never work.  There are just too many issues.  Your family and mine.  They'd never let us be happy."

            I didn't want to hear it, because I knew it was true, but if he'd give it a chance it would be worth it. "So you don't even want to try?"

            His opened, devoid of emotion as they met mine. "No."

            He may as well have slapped me, that's how much it hurt.  But he was never going t know that.  I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss goodbye.

            I pulled away just as he got into it. It seemed to affect him more than he'd like to let on.

"All right.  I'll leave you alone then.  But I want you to know, I think I love you, Draco."

With that I moved down the hall to get some breakfast.

~*~

            I wasn't going to cry.  I would not cry over Draco Malfoy.  I kept telling myself that as I sat next to Hermione in the Gryffindor stands.

            It was a chilly October morning, but I didn't feel the cold. I stared blankly at the game unfolding in front of me.  I've never felt this numb in my life.

            I was in love with a guy who worried more about what his father thought than he cared about me.

            Nothing seemed to matter.  It didn't matter that Gryffindor was winning by two points.  Or that Harry and Draco had each given the other a black eye.

            Boys really do need to grow up, I thought sourly.  I hate it when those two are competing.  Nothing good has ever come of it.  And I really wasn't in the mood to see them kill each other.

            I moved to get up, not bothering to say bye to Hermione, and I vaguely noticed the people rushing away from me.  And I didn't see two very fast broomsticks heading straight towards me.  It wasn't until it was too late that I saw the Golden Snitch in front of me.

            My eyes shot up and watched as Harry pulled up.  But Draco was the one in trouble.  He watched me closely and veered off to the right at the last possible second, and hitting the wooden pole with a sickening crunch.

            My heart stopped beating at the sight of Draco crumpled in an odd looking heap on the ground.  I ran to his lifeless form

            "Oh, God," I breathed out when I saw the bruises already forming on the side of his face.  I cradled his head in my lap and gently stroked his head.        

            His eyes opened slowly and he winced in pain. "Gin?"

            I felt tears sting my eyes at the sight of his pain. "Yeah, it's me.  You're going to be all right."

            "Gin, I'm sorry.  For everything." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes.

            "It's all right, Draco."

            It was then that I noticed the crowd that gathered around us.  And Ron storming in our direction, Hermione trying to pull him back.


End file.
